


Waiting in Winter

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus, Lily & Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TJWritter for TQP December 2007 Secret Elf Challenge

"Wait!" Severus called out to the redhead Gryffindor as she ran from the Forbidden Forest. "Lily, wait!" 

"How could you do it, Severus?" she cried coming to a stop at the very edge of the treeline, the castle turrets visible in the moonlight. 

"If you would let me explain," he replied, coming to stand beside her, his Slytherin robes drawn tight against his lank frame. 

"Explain what? How you've chosen to sell your soul to the Devil himself, Severus? How could you possibly believe his rubbish!" Lily's voice was reaching shrieklike levels, her cheeks were flush and the anger in her eyes was enough to make Severus shudder in the summer breeze. 

"Not everything he says is rubbish," he spoke calmly, his eyes fixed on the forest floor. 

"You're not serious!" she said shaking him. "Severus, you're better than this!" 

"Really?" he replied sardonically before meeting her gaze. "Better than your Potter boy?" 

"We're not having this conversation again," she answered exasperatedly. "How can your allegiance lay with..." 

"My allegiance," he  hissed taking her wrist and squeezing it, "is none of your concern anymore isn't it? You've made your choice," he said shoving her back. 

"Is that what this is all about? You are my best friend, Severus and..." 

"And yet you speak to me with more contempt than you've ever had for Potter and his band of freaks." 

"I came to your aid," she shrieked. 

"I never asked for it," he hissed in her face. 

"You can be such a bastard," she spat. 

"Then I have fulfilled my destiny," he said turning to return to the gathering. "You may be able to deny me, Lily but the Dark Lord does not take no for answer." 

\----- 

_Six Months Later_... 

"What's this?" Severus asked looking up into the emerald eyes glinting with so much joy, it pained him. He could never make her eyes sparkle they way he did and he hated him even more for it. 

"It's a wedding invitation," she replied, sitting across from him at The Leaky Cauldron. "You'll come, won't you?" 

The disbelieving look he gave her was completely misinterpreted as she took his hand and giggled impishly. If she only knew how that giggle stirred him. 

"Like I could ever get married without you! You'll stand with me, won't you?" 

"How could you possibly think," he began, the rage welling up quickly, "that I would willingly witness your taking his name." He stood and made for the door. 

"Wait," she called out to him. "Severus, wait!" 

"There's nothing left to wait for," he said while standing at the door, his face hidden behind his hair. 

"You can't mean that," she whispered. Her voice cracking slightly. "I need you there, Severus. You..." 

"I'm nothing but a bastard, remember?" he said before heading into the winter storm. The snow swirled around him as he hastily trudged to Spinner's End, the hot tears leaving tracks in their wake.


End file.
